Ironic
by Emerald Lotus
Summary: By accident Wally discovers what Robin has been hiding beneath those shades of his.


Robin was very secretive. All of his files were triple encrypted and no one could get past his firewalls. He kept his identity to himself under Batman's orders, and would never show his entire face. He always kept his eyes hidden beneath a constant cover of darkness in hopes to protect himself. And granted if anyone saw his eyes, they wouldn't forget them easily. Therefore he wouldn't reveal them to anyone, including his teammates. It was the same with his name too. But one day he slipped. It was a simple mistake, an accident really, and not through his own fault. It was caused by the walking disaster known as Wally West.

Wally had been making his way from the kitchen back into the caves common room with a pile of snacks in hand. There was a marathon of NCIS on, and even though he lived the life of a crime fighter, he just couldn't stop watching that show. Unfortunately he would be delayed to return to the couch. Robin came around the corner of the kitchen the precise moment Wally was trying to leave. Neither one saw each other as Wally was hidden behind a processed food mountain, and Robin was playing with his cell phone. In an instant the two collided. Wally's snacks flew from his hands, scattering across the linoleum in the kitchen. Robin being smaller than the redhead was knocked down and splayed across the floor.

"Man, my food! Watch where you're going," Wally complained.

"I could say the same to you," Robin said. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head. "Why do you need all that stuff anyway?"

"I was hungry…whoa."

"What?" Robin asked. Wally was staring at him like he had three heads or something.

"Dude, no sunglasses," Wally pointed at Robin.

Robin put a hand to his face to confirm what Wally had just said. He let out a frustrated sigh, and looked around the room for his sunglasses. He found them next to the fridge. "You knocked them off my face."

"It wasn't my fault. You walked into me," Wally picked up the glasses, and handed them to the clearly pissed off teen. "You know you really do look like a completely different person without your shades on."

"That's kind of the point," Robin stated bluntly. He cleaned off his glasses and put them back on.

"No wonder you go to that prep school back in Gotham. You totally look like a suit and tie kid."

"Shut up," Robin said. He turned away from Wally and began searching for his phone.

"Man, you would have tons of girls swarming you if you took off your glasses every once in a while," Wally smirked.

"I'm not trying to 'get girls' right now. I'm more focused on my job. You know the hero thing we do," Robin retorted.

"Yeah, I get it. I was just saying." Wally quickly gathered his snacks from the ground into a pile and placed them on the counter.

Robin was now on his hands and knees looking underneath the cabinets of the kitchen. "Seriously?" he mumbled. He was by the fridge. His phone had slid under it when he was knocked down. He attempted to reach it but was having trouble recovering it.

Wally bent down to take a look. "I think I can get it," he said. He reached beneath the fridge, and his fingers found the slim piece of plastic. He pulled it out, brushed the dust off, and handed it to Robin. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"You know," Wally laughed. "Your eye color suits you…in an ironic sort of way."

"How?"

"Your eyes are blue and your alias is Robin," Wally snickered.

"So…I don't see the connection," Robin said, and turned to leave.

"Really? It's like the saying… robin's egg blue. Your eyes are blue—"

"Okay," Robin said. He held his hand to his forehead, obviously annoyed. "I get it. Just stop."

Wally continued to laugh though. "Aw come on, Rob. Lighten up…I'm just joking. You have to admit it's funny."

"Whatever. Just keep it to yourself, or you're going to be road kill," Robin growled, and promptly stalked out of the room. But Robin wasn't really mad per se. He was more annoyed and embarrassed, and thanks to Wally's idiotic joke he wouldn't be taking his mask off for a very long time.

* * *

**I just came up with this the other day. It was just a silly idea, and I thought I would make it into a short story. Let me know what you think, and if it was terrible you have permission to flame me. **

**Edit: Hey, thanks for the many favorites so far on this! If you like it enough to favorite though, please leave some feedback or comments. I enjoy reading them :)  
**


End file.
